As is known in the art, traditionally in the microelectronics industry, electrical devices are fabricated on wafers and then diced into individual chips. The bare chips would then get assembled with other components into a package for environmental and mechanical protection. In commercial applications, the chips were generally assembled into plastic packages. In military applications, where electronics are generally exposed to harsher environments, the parts are generally housed in a hermetic module. Such packages or modules would then be further assembled unto circuit boards and systems. However, as electronic systems advance, there is a need to increase functionality while decreasing the size and cost of components and sub-systems.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a package for a plurality of semiconductor devices is provided comprising: an electrical interconnect structure; and an active device structure, comprising the plurality of semiconductor devices on an active device substrate. The electrical interconnect structure is bonded to the active device structure and the electrical interconnect provides electrical interconnection among the semiconductor devices.
In one embodiment, a method is provided for packaging a plurality of semiconductor devices. The method includes: forming an electrical interconnect structure, comprising: a support substrate; a release layer on the support substrate; and a patterned electrical interconnect over the release layer. An active device structure is formed, comprising: forming the plurality of semiconductor devices on an active device substrate. The electrical interconnect structure is bonded to the active device structure.
In one embodiment, electrical interconnections are made between the active devices and the patterned electrical interconnect; and wherein the support substrate is removed from the bonded electrical interconnect structure and the active device structure.
In one embodiment, the support substrate is removed from the bonded electrical interconnect structure and the active device structure.
In one embodiment, a method is provided for packaging a plurality of semiconductor devices. The method includes: forming an electrical interconnect structure, comprising: a support substrate; a release layer on the support substrate; and a patterned electrical interconnect over the release layer; forming an active device structure, comprising: forming the plurality of semiconductor devices on an active device substrate; bonding the electrical interconnect structure to the active device structure;
In one embodiment, the method includes making electrical interconnections between the active devices and the patterned electrical interconnect structure; and; removing the support substrate from the bonded electrical interconnect structure and the active device structure.
In one embodiment, the removing comprises chemically removing the release layer.
In one embodiment, the removing comprises dissolving the release layer.
In one embodiment, the electrical interconnect structure is a laminated structure comprising a plurality of patterned electrical interconnects, each one of the of patterned electrical interconnects being separated by a dielectric layer.
In one embodiment, a method is provided for packaging a plurality of semiconductor devices. The method includes: forming an electrical interconnect structure, such interconnect structure comprising: a support substrate; a release layer on the support substrate; and a patterned electrical interconnect over the release layer; forming an active device structure, comprising: forming the plurality of semiconductor devices in the surface portion of the surface of the semiconductor wafer; bonding the electrical interconnect structure to the active device structure including making electrical interconnections between the active devices and the patterned electrical interconnect; and removing the support substrate from the bonded electrical interconnect structure and the active device structure comprising chemically removing the release layer.
In one embodiment, the electrical interconnect structure is a laminated structure comprising a plurality of patterned electrical interconnects, each one of the of patterned electrical interconnects being separated by a dielectric layer.
The details of one or more embodiments of the disclosure are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the disclosure will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.